PJO goes Rocky Horror
by Glee's Mysterious Rose
Summary: After Apollo suggests a musical, the demigods are forced to preform songs from the Rocky Horror Glee Show.  Contains some Percabeth, Tratie, and Nico/OC.
1. The Gods want Rocky Horror

**I don't know why I wanted to do this; the idea just came to me after I watched The Rocky Horror Glee Show.**

**I do not own anything of PJO, except my character Rose Lee, daughter of Aphrodite!**

Chapter 1: The Gods want Rocky Horror

"I'm so bored!" complained Apollo, "Why don't we have our demigod children preform a musical for us?"

"I believe that is the first time you've ever had a good idea brother!" Exclaimed Artemis

And with the wave of their hands, the gods summoned their children. With a bright flash of light, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse La rue, and Rose Lee suddenly appeared in front of their mighty Olympian parents.

The gods explained to their children why they were here and what they were about to do when they realized they didn't have a musical in mind for their kids to perform. With much debating, the gods finally concluded that their children would only preform the song numbers of The Rocky Horror Glee Show. After posting a list of the cast, the gods sent the reluctant demigods to see and prepare for their character.

Cast list of The Rocky Horror Glee Show

Brad Majors Nico di Angelo

Janet Weiss Rose Lee

Dr. Frank-N-Furter Connor Stoll

Rocky Horror Will Solace

Riff Raff Percy Jackson

Magenta Thalia Grace, Clarisse La rue

Eddie Travis Stoll

Columbia Katie Gardner

Dr. Everett V. Scott Grover Underwood

The Criminologist Annabeth Chase


	2. Science Fiction Double Feature

Chapter 2: Science Fiction Double Feature

As soon as every demigod read what character they were to be, they started to complain.

**Nico**: Why do I have to be the male lead?

**Percy**: Well at least you're not a creepy Transylvanian!

**Clarisse**: Whatever punks, I'm not going to sing anything!

**Connor** (desperately): Come on! Why do I have to be the transvestite?

**Travis**: Can't we just sing the songs as the characters we choose to be? With no cast list?

**Katie**: For once, I support Travis and his idea. We will sing, we will dress up, but we won't be the same characters unless we choose to.

**The gods**: Fine.

Soon Aphrodite summoned up costumes for the demigods to wear for each specific number.

**Apollo**: Alright young demigods! Who wants to sing the first song, **Science Fiction Double Feature**?

Silence

**Apollo**: Anyone? Come on! One of you guys has to sing!

**Katie**: Okay! Fine, I'll sing it!

After selecting her costume carefully, Katie was soon in a simple black dress with matching black heels. Her strawberry blond hair was tied in a small bun and she wore a pearl choker and earrings.

**Katie**: Okay, I'm ready. Apollo, please start the music.

**Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still**

**But he told us where we stand**

**And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear**

**Claude Raines was the invisible man**

**Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong**

**They got caught in a celluloid jam**

**Then at a deadly pace**

**It came from outer space**

**And this is how the message ran**

**Science Fiction, (ooh-ooh-ooh) Double Feature**

**Dr. X (ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature**

**See androids fighting (ooh-ooh-ooh) Brad and Janet**

**Ann Francis stars in (ooh-ooh-ooh) Forbidden Planet**

**Oh-oh-oh –oh oooh at the late night**

**Double feature picture show**

**I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel**

**When Tarantula took to the hills**

**And I really got hot when I saw Janette Scott**

**Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kill**

**Dana Andrews said prunes give him the runes**

**And passing them used lots of skills**

**But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride**

**I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills**

**Science Fiction, (ooh-ooh-ooh) Double Feature**

**Dr. X (ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature**

**See androids fighting (ooh-ooh-ooh) Brad and Janet**

**Ann Francis stars in (ooh-ooh-ooh) Forbidden Planet**

**Oh-oh-oh –oh oooh at the late night**

**Double feature picture show**

**I wanna go, oh-oh oooh**

**To the late night double feature picture show**

**By R.K.O, oh-oh-ooooh**

**To the late night double feature picture show**

**In the back row, oh oh oh oh**

**To the late night double feature picture show**

Travis's POV

Watching Katie sing, is so hard to describe. The way her eyes seemed to twinkle, how her voice was radiant. I've seen her so many times, but she looked stunning on stage tonight in front of the gods. I think I'm in love.


	3. Dammit Janet

Chapter 3: Dammit Janet

After Katie's performance, Aphrodite couldn't wait for the next song. After all she had a special couple to sing in mind.

**Aphrodite**: Oooh! Percy and Annabeth, you two should sing Dammit Janet! Both of you would look so cute together!

**Percy and Annabeth**: Fine. But we'll need Thalia, Katie and Connor to be the Transylvanians.

Soon everyone changed into their costumes.

Annabeth wore a dark blue dress with black Mary Janes. A strand of her curly blond hair was pulled back with a matching dark blue hair clip, and she carried a small bouquet of roses in her hand.

Percy was given black, square-shaped glasses like Brad's, a beige jacket, dark black pants, and matching leather black shoes.

For Katie, Aphrodite gave her a red blouse, a matching red hat, black shorts, and golden tap shoes.

Thalia was dressed in a black maids outfit with a white cap, apron, and black shoes.

Connor changed into a black butler's suit with a white dress shirt underneath, black leather shoes, and a bald cap with long white hair around it.

**Percy**: Listen to every word I say Annabeth, because I mean it.

Before Annabeth could respond, the music started.

**Bold is Percy,**___italic is Annabeth, _underlined is Connor, Thalia, and Katie, _**bold and italic is both Percy and Annabeth**_

**Hey, Janet.**

_Yes Brad?_

**I've got something to say**

_Uh-huh?_

**I really loved the… skillful way**

**You beat the others to the bride's bouquet**

_Oh Brad!_

**The river was deep but I swam it. **Janet

**The future is ours, so let's plan it. **Janet

**So please don't tell me to can it. **Janet

**I've got one thing to say and that's**

**Dammit Janet I love you…**

**The road was long but I ran it. **Janet

**There's a flame in my heart and you fan it. **Janet

**There's one fool for you and I am it. **Janet

**I've got one thing to say and that's**

**Dammit Janet I love you…**

**Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker**

As he sang this line, Percy produced an elegant diamond ring from his pocket.

**There's three ways that love can go**

**That's good, bad, or mediocre**

**Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so**

_Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had. _Oh Brad

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad. _Oh Brad

_That you've met Mum and you know Dad. _Oh Brad

_I've one thing to say and that's _

_Brad, I'm mad for you too…_

_Oh, Brad!_

**Oh… dammit!**

_I'm mad_

**Oh Janet!**

_For you_

**I love you to**

_**There's one thing left to do.**_

_**Ah-ooh!**_

**And that's to go see the man who began it. **Janet

**When we met in his science exam, it. **Janet

**Made me give you the eye and then panic. **Janet

**There's one thing to say and that's**

**Dammit Janet, I love you…**

_Oh Brad, I'm mad_

**Dammit Janet**

_**I love you!**_

Percy and Annabeth never heard the audience's applause, they were too busy kissing each other.


	4. There's a Light

Chapter 4: There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)

After seeing the young couple sing their love song, Aphrodite wanted to hear another. Her eyes soon fell on two demigods, her shy daughter, and the son of Hades…

**Aphrodite**: Rose why don't you and Nico sing the next song?

**Nico and Rose**: But…

Before they could speak another word, the Stoll brothers grabbed them and shoved them into the dressing rooms.

After some time, Nico finally dressed up in the same costume as Percy's. (See chapter 3)

When Aphrodite saw her daughter, she started to cry inside. Rose was wearing a light pink dress and a part of her black hair was pulled back with a pink hair ribbon, on her feet were white Mary Janes, and a matching white sweater.

The rest of the demigods either kept their previous costumes on or changed costumes to Transylvanians.

Nico's POV

I had to admit, Rose did look beautiful. With her warm brown eyes and gentle personality, she looked just like the real Janet Weiss. She was a really good friend who saw the good in everyone, no matter how they looked. Ever since I met her, I've sort of had a crush on her. I wonder if she likes me back.

No one's POV

**Apollo**: Alrightie everyone! The next song is There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place). Do your best to sing this one guys.

Before the demigods could utter a single word, Apollo started the music.

**Bold is Nico, **_italic is Rose, __**bold and italic is both, **_underline are the Transylvanians, regular is Connor

_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night_

_Burning bright, there's a guiding star_

_No matter what or who-who you are_

_**There's a light**_

Over at the Frankenstein Place

_**There's a light**_

Burning in the fireplace

_**There's a light, light**_

_**In the darkness of everybody's life**_

The darkness must go

Down the river of night's dreaming

Flow, Morpheus, slow

Let the sun and light come streaming

Into my life, into my life

_**There's a light**_

Over at the Frankenstein Place

_**There's a light**_

Burning in the fireplace

_**There's a light, light**_

_**In the darkness of everybody's life**_

Rose's POV

While singing, I tried not to look at the audience; instead I looked into Nico's eyes. He was so cute and really nice, once you get to know him. At the end of the song, he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips! I was surprised, but eventually, I began to like it. I wonder if mother planned this…

Aphrodite's POV

Oooh! I knew it! Nico and Rose _were_ in love! After they kissed they couldn't stop looking at each other. My plan actually worked!

No one's POV

**Percy**: Well it's about time you two kissed!

**Rose and Nico**: W-what?

**Travis**: Come on guys, it was obvious that you had crushes on each other.

**Connor**: It's not surprising that you two would kiss at the end of the song. I mean, Percy and I did it. It's a romantic way to start a relationship! Oh-no! I sound like an Aphrodite girl!

**Rose and Aphrodite**: Hey!

**Connor**: Sorry! No offense!


	5. Sweet Transvestite

Chapter 5: Sweet Transvestite

Apollo was a bit jealous. With a talented singing voice like that, Rose could have been his daughter. Oh well that was life and he'd get over it…_eventually_.

**Apollo**: That was Fantastic! So, who's going to be Dr. Frank-n-Furter for the song Sweet Transvestite?

**Awkward Silence**

**Apollo**: Fine! You demigods leave me no choice, but I'm going to choose the next person to sing! Unless someone volunteers! 5…4…3…2…2 ½…2 ¾…1-…0! Alright, and the lucky person to be Dr. Frank-n-Furter is… Clarisse La rue!

**Clarisse**: What? Forget it! I told you punks before, I'm not singing!

**Apollo**: I'll give you 100 golden drachmas at the end of the song.

**Clarisse**: Add another 100 and you got yourself a deal!

**Apollo**: Lady drives a hard bargain, deal!

And with that Clarisse got dressed into a… (Use your imagination! What would Dr. Frank-n-Furter wear? Clarisse is threatening to punch me if I give a description on how she looks!)

The Stoll brothers, Will, and Percy could not contain their laughter. After silencing them with her famous death glare, Clarisse decided to use some backup singers.

**Clarisse**: Thalia and Katie! Stay in those costumes! You two will be Magenta and Columbia and since Nico and Rose are dressed for the scene, they'll be Brad and Janet. Connor! I need you to be Riff Raff. Annabeth and Percy, you'll be the back ground Transylvanians.

After everyone got to their places, the music began to play.

**Bold is Clarisse, **_italic is Thalia, _underline is Katie, _**bold italic is Nico, **__underline italic is Rose_

_Brad, let's get out of here!_

_**It's just a party Janet**_

_Well, I want to go!_

_**Well we can't go anywhere till I get to a phone**_

_Than ask the butler or someone_

_Look Brad, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared! Aaaaahhhhhh!_

**How d'you do, I've see you've met my faithful handyman**

**He's just a little brought down because when you knocked**

**He thought you were the candy man**

**Don't get strung out by the way I look**

**Don't judge a book by its cover**

**I'm not much a man by the light of day**

**But at night I'm one hell of a lover**

As she sang, Clarisse took of her cape.

**I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual, Transylvania**

**So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound**

**You both look like your both pretty groovy**

**Or if you want something visual that's not to abysmal**

**We could take in an old Steve Reeve's movie **

_**I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?**_

_**We're both in a bit of a hurry**_

_Right_

_**We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car**_

_**We don't want to be any worry**_

**Well you got caught in a flat, well how about that?**

**Well babies don't you panic**

**By the light of the night when it seems alright**

**I'll get you a satanic mechanic**

**I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual, Transylvania**

**Why don't you stay for the night?**_ Night_

**Stay for a bite? **Bite

**I could show you my favorite obsession**

**I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan**

**And he's good for relieving my tension**

**I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual, Transylvania**

**So come to the lab and see what's on the slab**

**I can see you shiver with antici….pation!**

**But maybe the rain isn't really the blame**

**I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom**

**Clarisse**: That'll be 200 golden drachmas, punk.

**Apollo**: But did you make me swear on the River of Styx? No, you didn't so I don't have to pay you. I got what I wanted _and _I get to keep my 200 golden drachmas! Ha ha ha ha!


	6. Hot Patootie Bless my Soul

Chapter 6: Hot Patootie-Bless my Soul

While Clarisse gave up on getting her money, Travis had an idea on how to get closer to Katie…

**Apollo**: Next song, Hot Patootie! Who's going to be Eddie?

**Travis**: I'll be Eddie if Katie is Columbia.

And soon, Travis was adorned in a leather jacket, pants and shoes.

**Travis**: Alright sunny god. Start the music!

**Bold is Travis, **_italic is Travis and Katie_

**Whatever happened to Saturday night?**

**When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?**

**It don't seem the same since cosmic light**

**Came into my life, thought I was divine**

**I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go**

**I'd listen to the music on the radio**

**A saxophone was playing on a rock n' roll show**

**You climbed in the back seat**

**Really had a good time**

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

As they sang, Travis and Katie began to dance with each other.

**My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled**

**My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt**

**I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt**

**She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine**

**Get back in front and put some hair-oil on**

**Buddy Holly was singing his very last song**

**With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along**

**You felt pretty good…Whoo!**

**Really had a good time**

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_

_Hot patootie-bless my soul_

_I really love that rock n' roll_


	7. Time Warp

Chapter 7: Time Warp, the Grand Finale

**Apollo**: And now for the grand finale! Everyone… _that's right, everyone_ must sing in the last song, Time Warp.

As soon as everyone got to their places, the gods started the music and special effects.

**Bold is Connor, **_italic is Thalia, _underline is Grover, _**bold and italic is Katie, **__underline and italic is Will, _**bold and underline is Nico and Rose, **regular is everyone

**It's astounding, time is fleeting**

**Madness takes its toll**

**But listen closely**

_Not for very much longer_

**I've got to keep control**

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_

**And the void would be calling**

Let's do the Time Warp again…

Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

And bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me, no not at all_

_In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions_

_Well-secluded, I see it all_

**With a bit of a mind flip**

_You're into the time slip_

**And nothing can ever be the same**

_You're spaced out on sensation_

Like you're under sedation

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

_**Well I was walking down the street just having-a think**_

_**When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**_

_**He shook me up, he took me by surprise**_

_**He had a pick-up truck and the Devil's eyes**_

_**He stared at me and then I felt a change**_

_**Time meant nothing, never would again**_

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

And bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

And as the song ended, all the demigods fell to the floor.

**Apollo**: Fantastic! You guys sure can put on a great show!

**Connor**: Yeah! And we have it videotaped _and_ recorded on Hephaestus tube!

**All the demigods except Connor and Travis**: What?

**Travis**: Connor! You idiot! That was supposed to be a secret! Now they'll kill us!

**Connor**: Well, Travis my dear brother, I have a perfect solution.

**Travis**: And what is that brilliant solution of yours?

**Connor**: Run!

And with that the Stoll brothers ran from the angry demigods who were going to pulverize them.

**The End**


End file.
